The Tragic Trouble- ninjago
by iluvvampires700
Summary: Cole admitting to like nya was a BIG mistake Jay got Jealous and broke up with nya! What will He do now?
1. Chapter 1

it was a couple minutes after the Final Battle...  
Kai: WE WON!  
Zane was looking online for ninjago city,  
Cole: Guys come look!  
Kai: is that ninjago city?  
Jay: Yep...  
zane: somebody is rebuilding it,  
Kai: Good,  
A couple days later...  
Jay: Kai, come look, ninjago city is rebuilt!  
Kai: Okay.  
After Jay and Kai left...  
Cole: why does jay like you?  
Nya: because he's sweet- wait YOUR JELOUS!  
But Jay over hears...  
Nya, im... im... Braking up with you! im going to give cole a chance ?  
Kai: No you are not braking up with my sister!  
Jay: No its better this way,  
Kai- in mind - Did he just say no to me?!  
Nya: NO! Jay Come on!  
Later...  
Kai: look we got an invitation  
Cole: To where?  
Kai: droid industries  
Cole: lets go,  
Later at droid industries...  
Kai: cool  
Cole: awesome  
Zane: ehhhh... robot glitch :)  
Jay: WAHHHHHHH! -Still crying from brake up-  
About 2 minutes later  
Pixal: welcome to droid industries im pixal,  
Zane: -eyes turn into hearts-  
Kai: No way! he likes her! why did you invite us here?  
Pixal: your friend is a robot right? we would like to use his blueprints,  
Zane: sure, you can use them,  
Pixal: Thanks let me show you around  
about an hour later...  
And the techno blades are special so thats it,  
Kai: yeah whatever,  
pixal:Can you guys carry this downstairs?  
Zane: Okay with me  
about five minutes later,...  
all the ninjas where on the elevator,  
kai turned back to the closing of doors,  
Kai: why did the door close?  
Jay: a little help kai?  
hey dropped the box...  
Zane: its stale! theres something inside,  
Kai: why is there ninja outfits inside? And what are these?  
Cole: they must be the techno blades!  
Alarm: tehno Blades located,  
Jay: let them have the blades kai!  
the elevator went down so fast that they touched the roof...  
Kai jumped down and created a hole, to escape,  
they escaped by using spinjitzu...  
they came out with new outfits  
Cole: Jay you can't stay mad at me,  
Jay: i can if i want to!  
a day later...  
Nya was sucking up to cole,  
Kai: -in mind- jay is locked in his room crying!  
Kai knocked on the door so hard it seemed he was going to burst into Flames! ?  
Jay come out! kai screamed  
Jay: what am i going to do?  
Jay escapes, and run onto the streets  
Zane went to look for him,  
zane: where could he be?  
Zane: Jay?  
Jay: im not going back!  
Zane: why not?  
Jay: well no one likes me anymore,  
Zane: its okay everythings settled,  
What about nya? jay asked  
Zane: not fixed... ?  
Jay was still not willing to go home, what can i do? jay said, zane was behind him in fear, of what would happen if he never returned to the bounty, zane called his  
falcon, He sent it to get kai cole and Lloyed, They all came immediately, Jay! come Home! Kai said, Why should i? jay said, you all hate me. Look im sorry about me and nya!  
Nya Cole said, She is all yours! Really? jay asked Yep, Lloyed said, Jay, Cole, Kai, and Lloyed returned, Home. Nya?! you home? Jay asked, Jay turned around,  
Guys do you know where Nya is? he asked, No, but also where is zane? cole said, Sis? is gone? kai said, i saw him follow us back, Lloyed said Puzzled,  
what do you think happend to him? Kai asked, DROID INDUSTRIES! they all said at the same time, they all ran to the industries, nd to their surprise, 3 people of their  
know turned evil, Nya, Zane, and sensei wu, EVIL, Pixal was scared, her chip was not tottaly fixed, she was not good, or evil, not even both  
kai grabbed his techno blade and swung it towards them all, he just couldn't think about hurting his sister, general cryptor, in his  
Mech, shot at the ninja, but they all moved out of the way, Lloyed tried to get out of the way but sensei captured him,  
Jay Hit zane with his blade, turning him nice! zane was puzzled to see sensei and nya evil, he swung at a machine  
with his blade hacking into it pixal and zane jumped inside, zane saved Lloyed but it was not yet done, nindroids everywhere  
came from all directions surrounding the ninja, trying to push them in some light, but kai managed to push a  
nindroid into the light witch was their biggest mistake! all the nindroids dissapeared and their circuits got fried,  
and why is tht their biggest mistake? because pixal's circuits got fried!  
zane rushed over to pixal, Kai this is all your fault! he said well... uhh... jay zap her with your lightning! kai said Pixal managed a few last words, No, only special  
energy helps, she said, zane started to cry a little, even cole was sad to see zane unhappy, jay was unhappy too, he was said that he couldn't help,  
But kai was the saddest, he started it all, he didn't want to kill somebody that was good, or supposed to be,


	2. Chapter 2

Zane was depressed, he didn't know what to do, Kai had jus "accidently" killed pixal, Father, what can you do? zane asked,  
Not Much, but i can try, dr. julien said, after days, and hours pixal was fixed to the fullest, but she was still a little  
broken Zane still was not pleased with kai, What can i do zane? Kai asked, it was an accident. Nothing, well something,  
Zane said what kai asked,  
Not to talk to me anymore, zane replied, kai was about to burst into flames, IM SORRY! OKAY! kai said  
Zane was not willing to listen to him, but they heard a scream, PIcksAL! zane said he ran to her location, the  
nendroid's took her back! dang! kai said, Zane was about to scream when... 2 nendroids where behind kai,  
Kai watch out! he said kai turned around but to his surprise, they captured him he tried using spinjitzu but  
it didn't work  
Jay cole Lloyed! HELP! zane said, they all followed the nindroids, until they got to droid industries,  
but, Kai got turned evil!  
Jay was about to shock the nindroids but when they took of their hoods sensei and nya where up to it!  
Jay couldn't shock nya, nya remember who you are! jay said nya paused for a second, but she REALLY hurt jay  
she hit him with a weapon, jay was passed out on the floor, i guess its only me and zane, cole thought,  
cole hit nya with his techno blade, turning her good, JAY?! nya said she looked at him with a tear in her eye,  
how did he end up like this? nya asked, you did that cole said, No! nya said  
i did not, i will never hurt him! well you did cole said hey... wheres kai, nya said, look behind you! cole said,  
KAI! Nia said, cole jumped in front of nya, nya go! cole said, nya ran back to the bounty, she hid in her room  
everybody i love is evil or dead, nya said, she knew what she had to do though, she put on her mech she brought jay home,  
she noticed that kai left his techno blade she picked it up, can i use this? she wondered she went back t the industries  
this is my last chance, cole went after sensei Nya went after kai and zane went after pixal


	3. Chapter 3

Zane had no idea where pixal was, he looked around, when a figure, jumped in front of him, Zane hit it with his techno blade, Pixal? zane asked, zane had  
turned her good, he was happy he did that, Nya looked for kai she ran to his location, and used kai's techno blade on him, kai turned good,  
cole went ater sensei, cole wondered where he was, he ran into certain rooms, then he found sensei, SENSEI! cole said he ran after him, and slipped on slick floors  
Cole was furious cole, kai, Nya, an zane went after him too, no one could catch sensei  
They all went back to the bounty, Jay? are you okay? nya asked, Jay turned around, "Don't talk to me" jay said You know i didnt hurt you on purpose, nya said  
i know you wanted to, Jay said, Jay i Love you don't ever say i don't, nya said


End file.
